


How to Make the Sheriff's Kid Stop Crying

by Spiral_Downwards



Series: Just because you can choose your friends doesn't mean you have to be picky [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: At least for a kid, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Kid Fic, Sad for a second, Sort of BAMF Stiles, Stiles being Stiles, Then pure fluff, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiral_Downwards/pseuds/Spiral_Downwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wonders around at the police station and finds a man with a broken nose.</p><p>Based off a Tumblr Post about Stiles making friends at the police station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make the Sheriff's Kid Stop Crying

**Author's Note:**

> This story was also prompted by [ Captain-Snark and Werewolfzero's post.](http://sarcasticalpha.tumblr.com/post/90003215778/werewolfzero-captain-snark-i-have-this) I guess this is a series now.

Ten year old Stiles was at the police station, as per usual. He stared blankly around his father’s office. After the last visit, where he had met a truly nice lady, his dad believed it best for Stiles to stay in his father’s office unless he had direct supervision. He spun around on his dad’s chair, bored. Five more spins and he had decided that a little trip to the bathroom wasn’t really that big of a breach in his father’s orders to remain inside his office until he or a deputy came and got him. After all, his father had left him by himself a full ten minutes ago. Kids had tiny bladders! If on the way walking back to his dad’s office he got lost? Well, Stiles couldn’t help that.

As he wondered around the booking area, he found a man lying on his back looking to be in great pain.

“Is that a broken nose,” Stiles asked in complete awe. The front of the man’s shirt was covered in blood.

The man ignored him.

“You know, there’s no actual bone in your nose; it’s just cartilage, which is kinda weird when you think about it. I mean why isn’t it a bone? Is cartilage better? Maybe it is? Sharks seem to think so. Their entire skeleton is made of cartilage. No bones!” As Stiles continued to babble at the man, the man seemed to hunch in on himself in greater pain and irritation

“Ugh, brat, why don’t you just go find your mother and talk her ear off. Leave mine alone,” The man sobering up and in pain moaned, without looking at the child annoying him.

Stiles grew still and to his complete embarrassment he could feel tears welling in his eyes. When the grumpy man he had been talking to looked up at him, he began making frantic hand gestures.

“Aww, shit. Don’t do that kid. Crap. No, no, no, the sheriff’s kid can’t start crying after talking to me. It’s okay. Shh,” The man glanced desperately around, hoping to god the sheriff wasn’t near, “Hey, kid. Kid! Want to learn to pick a lock?”

Stiles looked at the man shocked but hesitantly excited. He edged closer and nodded shyly. The man sat up and began explaining the finer points, demonstrating the more complicated bits on his own handcuffs. They easily came on and off and, after a while, Stiles demanded a try.

* * *

 

Sheriff Stilinski sighed as he glanced around his office. Stiles wasn’t there. He wasn’t too surprised. He had left Stiles by himself for less than thirty minutes, but this was his son. How long could a computer and homework keep his attention in a police station?

He walked around the station with growing dread. Why couldn’t his son have been found bothering a deputy? He walked towards the booking area and heard quiet voices.

“I said clockwise!”

“Your clockwise or my clockwise,” he heard his darling son ask as he turned the corner into the booking area.

“Gently, Stiles! Treat it like a lady, with love and a delicate hand.”

The sheriff stared at his son and fought the urge to face palm. Stiles was sitting down in front of the man, handcuffed and looking frustrated but determined. The recently arrested man beside him was watching on with a look of pride in his eyes.

“You’ve almost got it. Come on,” The man encouraged as Stiles worked on the lock with a poor man’s lock pick, also known as a paperclip.

The sheriff went to intervene just as the handcuffs came off, “Yes! I did it. Did you time me that time, Joe?”

The sheriff pressed his lips into a thin line. Breaking up the conversation effectively as he picked Stiles up and hauled him over his shoulder, he began walking back to his office to have a nice little talk with his son. The prostitute had been one thing. Rebecca was after all a nice lady, but there were lines that apparently needed to be drawn.

“Bye, Joe” Stiles called back to the man enthusiastically, waving from his father’s shoulder, “I have to go talk to my dad. I forgive you for being grumpy! Thanks for teaching me to pick locks,” Sheriff Stilinski quickly covered his son’s mouth. This was after all the police station, despite what Stiles thought about it being a great place to make friends.


End file.
